


A Door to the Future: At the Lion's Den I

by Sivan325



Series: A Door to the Future [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Parody, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn and Gandalf do last talk before stepping at lion's den.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Door to the Future: At the Lion's Den I

Story 3: At the Lion's Den I  
Author: Sivan Shemesh  
Beta: Aranel  
Disclaimer: Not Mine.  
Rate: K+  
Warning: This is set on Modern AU, therefore, OOC and OC, angst/parody.  
Summary for this story: Aragorn and Gandalf do last talk before stepping at lion's den.  
A/N: Written for 100_tridrabbles LJ community, _prompt# 21: Past._

\--

"The guards are watching us… we should go and face the lion, then," Aragorn suggested with a tremor of fear.

"Lion, huh?" Gandalf asked, grinning.

"Can you imagine the king’s fury at us over the loss of his son?"

"Aye, you are right about that," Gandalf agreed and his smile quickly fell.

"Let's get it done over with." The wizard sighed heavily, and then, lifting a hand as if to cover his face, he lamented, "I am so doomed!"

"We’ve already agreed on that, Olórin," Aragorn reminded him cynically. "You really did bring this upon yourself, you know it." But some idea seemed to surface in the man's mind and he continued speaking, "Unless this staff of yours could turn back time."

"I _can_ only use it twice, and I have…"

"What did you do?" Aragorn asked, being curious as a dwarf.

"This is not your business, young man."

"It is my concern, as Legolas is out somewhere," Aragorn reminded him.

"It was long time ago, young man, and I would prefer to leave it in the dark past," Gandalf suggested.

"And I would prefer to know more about it, or I might let slip to Thranduil about that fact…" Aragorn threatened.

"Don't you dare try me, young man, I have my ways too…" Gandalf responded in kind.

But at that moment, the man and the wizard were suddenly aware of how much closer the guards were to them.

Though, there seemed to be something amiss about their behavior; it was as though they had been searching for someone.

Then another guard joined the others, and Aragorn and Gandalf tensed up as the guard announced forebodingly, "King Thranduil is asking for you."

"It was nice knowing you, Aragorn," Gandalf told him with a wan smile.

"It was nice knowing you as well, Gandalf."


End file.
